Sena the Sexy Kitten of Deimon High!
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Thanks to Sena's mother being friends with Agon and Unsui's mother. Sena grew up with the brothers and let me tell you it changed Sena. How much read and find out. Sena Yaoi Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Sena the Sexy Kitten of Deimon High! Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

"I still do not see why you want to go to Deimon High for you should go to our school." An older boy says.

"Because I want to meet the famous Yoichi Hiruma I have heard so much about from you guys." A small petite boy says. The older boy was about to objected when another older boy says.

"There is no talking him out of this and you know that brother so stop trying you have tried all month long to change his mind." The other older boy says with a sigh. The first older boy nods reluctantly.

"Don't worry I will be fine you guys are the ones who taught me to fight to protect myself after all." The petite boy says.

"Yeah you are right just be careful alright." The second older boy says.

"Yeah, and if any of the trash especially that Hiruma bothers you just tell me and I will take care of them for you." The first older boy says while cracking his knuckles. The petite boy giggles.

"Don't worry I will. I have to go meet up with Mamori now alright I will call both later alright." The petite boy says.

"Yeah that's fine." The second older boy says.

"Alright call you later Agon, Unsui." The boy says as he kisses them both on the lips before he runs off.

"Yeah we will see you later Sena." Unsui says for both His brother and him because his brother was thinking dirty things he would do to Sena the next time he sees him.

-At Deimon High-

Sena meet up with Mamori and they found out that he passed the tests to get into Deimon High they were so happy.

"Sena you are going to be my underclassmen again." Mamori says happy. Sena nodded happy to go to school with Mamori again. Mamori left to go get the supplies Sena is going to need. Sena was looking around and saw two upperclassmen throwing people who got in into the air. One guy looked like the devil himself and the other one looked like a big teddy bear. They were wearing red American Football uniforms.

'They must be Yoichi Hiruma and Ryokan Kurita of the Deimon Devil Bats but where is Musashi? Oh that's right he quit the team to help his Dad with his business that's what Agon said at least.' Sena thought to himself. Mamori came back and saw Sena watching Hiruma she turned to Sena and said.

"Stay away from Hiruma Sena he is nothing but trouble." Mamori stated. Sena just nodded his head even though he is going to join the American Football Team.

-In class the Next Day-

Sena was sitting in class and it was his turn to introduce himself to the class. Sena stood up and everybody went silent the guys were drooling at how sexy Sena looked in his uniform that was so snug on him.

"My name is Sena Kobayakawa and I hope we all can be friends." Sena says with a cute smile. A blonde haired punk in the back blushed. Sena was happy the lunch bell rang now he could go and apply to be on the American Football Team. Sena was so excited he just hoped Agon does not kill Hiruma if he does let him join. He saw Kurita and Hiruma so he walked over to them.

"What do you want chibi?" Hiruma says roughly.

"I would like to join the American Football Team." Sena says with a cute smile. Hiruma blushed a little bit.

"Oh and what position are you good at Chibi." Hiruma asks

"Well I would have to say I am good at all positions." Sena says with a sexy smile and wink. Hiruma and Kurita both blush and Hiruma yells.

"No I meant what position you want to you play you dirty Chibi minx?" Hiruma yells. Sena giggles and says.

"I want to play running back." Sena stated firmly.

"Alright come back here after school and we will see if you are fast enough to be a running back." Hiruma says as the bell rings lunch break was over.

-After School-

Sena meet up with Hiruma and Kurita now it was time to do the 40 yard dash. First Kurita goes the time was 6.5 seconds. Hiruma was mad.

"FUCKING FATTY THAT'S YOUR WORST TIME YET?" Hiruma yells as he kicks Kurita.

"I'm sorry I am tired." Kurita says as Hiruma kicks him. Hiruma stops kicking Kurita says.

"Let me show you how it's done." Hiruma says as he runs the 40 yard dash. Hiruma's time is 5.1 seconds.

"Oh, yeah my best time yet." Hiruma says happy. Now it was Sena's turn. Sena got into place and Hiruma fired his bazooka. Sena's time is 5 seconds! Hiruma and Kurita are amazed.

"That's amazing Sena!" Kurita says happy.

"He can go faster." Hiruma says as he puts a dog biscuit in Sena's shirt and then yelled.

"CERBERUS!" Hiruma yells. Sena turned around and saw a short evil looking dog that was growling and started chasing him. Sena's time now is 4.2 seconds!

"This is his true strength!" Hiruma says excited.

"This is so great we have a new team mate!" Kurita says with tears in his eyes. Then they heard giggling they turned around and saw Cerberus was licking Sena's face. They were shocked.

"I have never seen Cerberus nice to anyone but you Hiruma." Kurita says still shocked. Hiruma was shocked to but for a different reason he made a promise to himself if Cerberus ever likes anyone other than him that would be the person he would date. He was not surprised it was a male because Cerberus hates females. Sena got up and walked over to them.

"You have a cute dog Hiruma what is his name again?" Sena asks.

"His name is Cerberus." Hiruma says with a little blush.

"Cute have I made the team?" Sena asks hopefully.

"Yes you are now Eyeshield 21." Hiruma says proudly.

"YAY WE HAVE A NEW TEAM MATE!" Kurita yells happily as he hugs Sena tightly. Sena wonder what tomorrow would bring.

Author's note: I hope everybody liked my first Eyeshield 21 story! ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R BUT PLEASE NO BASHING! That's what I meant about no flamers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sena the Sexy Kitten of Deimon High!**

AN: Hey everyone I am back! Sorry it took so long to get back into the groove of things, what with being sick/busy/being on a hiatus, I am now back and ready to give hopefully some awesome update chapter. Oh and for anyone who cares I had a great Birthday. ^ _ ^

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but I wish I did 'pouts'.

Chapter 2

Sena could not wait to play an American football game. Sena was walking with Mamori to school and telling her all about him joining the American football club. Mamori was not happy.

"I thought I told you not to stay away from Hiruma!" Mamori says rather loudly. Sena sighs and rolls his eyes when Mamori's back is turned.

"And besides, you are too weak to play American football anyway." Mamori says in a matter of fact tone. Sena got a little ticked when he heard that but he sucked it in and said:

"Hiruma is not that bad and I think he is kind of hot and it doesn't matter anyway for I am just the secretary." Sena says in a dreamy voice when he says Hiruma. Mamori was in shock she could not believe that Sena could actually like Hiruma. Mamori was going to make sure Hiruma stays away from Sena.

"Okay but if he hurts you in any way you come to me. I am the discipline officer, okay, Sena?" Mamori tells Sena and Sena just nods just to make her happy and to stop bad mouthing his Hiruma.

-At the football field-

Sena is doing his drills and running his laps when he hears something break. Sena looks over to see that Kurita broke his tackling machine. Hiruma starts yelling at Kurita but then shrugs and says the principle will buy them a new one. Sena goes back to stretching his legs making sure Hiruma was watching him. Hiruma looks over and sees the sex kitten bending over and showing off his cute bubble butt.

'Dame Kitten is trying to give me an erection but Cerberus did choose a good mate for me.' Hiruma thinks to himself.

"All right I think we are ready for the game." Hiruma says with a pleased grin.

"When is it?" Sena asks.

"Tomorrow." Hiruma stays.

"TOMORROW?" Sena and Kurita yell together.

"Now we just need eight more players! Each one of us needs to get three people. Do whatever it takes!" Hiruma explains. Sena goes around looking for people to ask. He stops and looks in a class room and sees two boys there. He goes up and asks them.

"Would you two handsome boys be interested in playing American football with me?" Sena asks with a purr. The boys look behind them and see a sexy kitten.

"Sure I would love to play!" The first boy says almost panting.

"Yeah I will play too!" The second boy says.

"Thank you. I look forward to playing with you." Sena says with a cute smile. Sena leaves the class room and then is pulled into a corner outside of the class room.

"Flirt all you want but remember you are mine." Hiruma says possessively.

Hiruma then kisses Sena. Sena mews loving the way Hiruma is kissing him and treating him. They pull away from each other and Hiruma turns to leave but before he does, Sena says:

"I am yours but don't forget you are also mine." Sena says and walks away to look for his last member. Hiruma smiles at hearing that and leaves. Sena found his last member from the track club. Sena just has to help him deliver his papers which he does and he has three members.

"Dame fatty you didn't get anyone so that means you gets the punishment game!" Hiruma yells at Kurita. Kurita did not care; he was just so happy that they got enough players. Sena wonder what was going to happen tomorrow.

To Be Continued.

AN: I hope everybody loves this chapter. I need help I am looking for someone who would be interested in writing the Football games from Eyeshield 21 for my story. Send me a message if you are interested. ^ _ ^

Betad By the wonderful TamakiCat. Look up her fics there Awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sena the Sexy Kitten of Deimon High!**

Chapter 3

Sena and the Team Members were waiting around when Hiruma walked up.

"Woah! You guys have already gathered!" Hiruma says with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? You're the last one here." A guy says.

"Um, Kurita's still not here." Sena says with a cute worried pout. Hiruma blushes so small to where only Sena notices and says.

"The punishment game." Hiruma says.

"Ah! That's right I forgot. If we couldn't get any members, there would be a punishment game." Sena says.

"Oh, Fatty! You're finally here!" Hiruma yells. Sena turns around and saw Kurita pulling along a cart with a lot of heavy boxes tied together on it.

"This is kind of heavy." Kurita says with a smile.

'I am so glad I got all three of my members.' Sena thinks to himself.

"Sena, do you have the bracket for the Tokyo Tournament matchups with you?" Kurita asks still pulling along the heavy cart.

"Ah, Yes I do. Are our opponents for today's first round game strong?" Sena asks as he takes out a piece of paper and looks at it.

"Not really, they should be pretty weak. We might be able to win! The Devil Bats' first victory!" Kurita says in excitement.

"Not 'we might be able to win'; it's 'we will win!'" Hiruma says.

"How many games do we need to win to qualify for the Kantou Regional Tournament?" Sena asks still looking at the paper. Hiruma whips out his flamethrower burning the paper to bites.

"Win today's game. That's all we need to know right now." Hiruma says looking to make sure he did not burn his Kittens hands.

"Speaking of today's first round opponents…who are they, Hiruma-Koi?" Sena asks with a cute smile. Hiruma smirks his sexy smirk and answers.

"Koigahama Cupid." Hiruma answers as they walk onto the field where they were having the game and saw that their opponents brought their girlfriends to watch their game.

"Koigahama Cupid…it's the third year since the team was founded. All members have girlfriends. Apparently they're pretty famous for always bringing their girls to their games." Hiruma explains.

"Oopsie! Sorry there." One of the Cupid members says a he catches the football that was coming at them. The Cupid girls squeal his name.

"Hatsujou-Kun!" The girls squealed as Hatsujou flips his hair.

"Oh, man I must apologize for having so many people cheering us on." Hatsujou says with a smirk. A girl runs up to him.

"Hatsujou-Kun!" The girl yells/squeals as she clings to his arm.

"These girls have been bothering me to no end about wanting to come cheer for us. Say what? There's no sign of any girls on your side! That's weird. Is Deimon High School an all-boys school?" Hatsujou asks.

"Let's go already! It'd be nasty if I contracted facial disfigurement from them!" The bitch on his arm says.

"You already do have facial disfigurement, Bitch." Sena says.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The bitch screams. Before a fight could break out Sena says.

"You heard me Bitch. Take your cow of a girlfriend before I beat her face in." Sena says to Hatsujou. Both of them leave with the girlfriend yelling about how she at her boyfriend about he has to kick Sena's team's ass in the game.

"Why did you go off like that, Kitten?" Hiruma asks.

"Because I hate females and males like them, they sicken me." Sena explains. Hiruma nods his head having to agree with that. The team was fired up and ready to go but they had one problem.

"Hey, Secretary where are our cheerleaders?" One guy asks.

"Weren't they supposed to be here?" Another guy asks.

Sena looks at the guys thinking they were stupid for wanting some stupid bimbo girls like them but decide sense he would not be playing in the game right way sense he was Hiruma's secret weapon. He would give them what they wanted…a cheerleader. Sena went the bathroom with the bag he brought with all of his sexy gear in it for different occasions. He put on his Deimon Devil Bats cheerleader outfit and walked out of the bathroom and saw two guys he recognized. Seijuro Shin and Haruto Sakuraba from the American Football team the Ojo White Knights.

"In a game between such weak teams, is there really any point in scouting them out?" Sakuraba asks.

"Stop that nonsense! That's a bad habit, Sakuraba! No matter who the opponent is, victory is not guaranteed!" Shin says.

"Right, Right." Sakuraba says with a sigh.

'I could not agree more. We will show them that we are a threat to them and everyone else.' Sena thinks to himself as he was walking to go down the stairs he was on but some fangirls of Sakuraba could not wait to get to him so they pushed him out of the way witched made Sena go over the railing. Sena could not believe what happened first he was on the platform then he was falling from being pushed then before he could hit the ground he was caught in some very strong arms. Sena looked up and saw he was in Shin's arms. Shin had caught him.

"Ah, thank you for catching me." Sena says with a cute smile. Shin blushes but cannot understand why.

"You're welcome, Miss." Shin says as he puts Sena on his feet.

"Oh I am not a female. I am male." Sena says with pride sense he cannot stand most females. Shin and Sakuraba were in shock sense Sena was wearing a female cheerleading outfit.

"Um, then why are you wearing a female cheerleading outfit?" Sakuraba asks with a blush.

"Why to cheer on my team of course." Sena says with cute smile acting like its normal for a boy to wear female clothes. Shin and Sakuraba decided to just drop the subject not wanting to hurt Sena's feelings sense they thought he was too cute to hurt. Sena left them to go back to his team who had nose bleeds the second they saw him. Hiruma made sure nobody touched what was his. The team huddles up and got ready for the game.

"We will crush them, YEAH!" The team yells and the game starts.

Shin and Sakuraba were sitting on the side lines and Sakuraba was filming the game.

"Um…it's now the end of the second quarter. Neither team has scored a point yet. On the Cupid's side, they have quite a bit of offensive power." Sakuraba says.

"But they cannot stop Kurita." Shin says.

"Kurita-Kun… even we have a hard time with him. In that respect, if they can stop the Devil Bats' offense…" Sakuraba says as Hiruma throws the ball to a team mate who tries to catch it but fails.

"That was actually was a good pass…" Sakuraba says.

"But he's surrounded by amateurs." Shin says.

"In the end, they're the same as last year. Only Hiruma and Kurita are any good. The rest are just temporary recruits. What a waste of a team." Sakuraba says with a sigh.

"At least, with one more person…if they could get an agile running back on their team, things would be different." Shin says as the camera was on Sena as he says that.

"No sign of that sort of player either." Sakuraba says.

-Fourth Quarter with only 20 Seconds Left in the Game-

The game looked like it might be a tie both teams 0/0 but the Cupids kicked and now it was 3/0 so Hiruma had to get Sakuraba with his camera out of here so he could bring Sena aka Eyeshield 21 into the game. He told Sakuraba's fangirls where he was sitting and they ran after him when he took off and left the camera with Shin, who broke the camera and ran after Sakuraba to see if he could fix it. Hiruma was happy they were both gone. Hiruma tells Sena to go suit up and to come on the field. Sena is so excite he was so going to beat these assholes and their bimbo girlfriends. Sena's golden legs won them the game.

"YA-HA!" Hiruma yells.

"The Devil Bats' first victory!" Kurita yells in joy.

Sena now knows what Agon and Unsui feels every time they win a game. It was an amazing feeling and he wanted to continue feeling this feeling. Sena could not wait for the next game.

AN: I hope everybody likes the new chapter! If anyone would like to do a better football scene please let me know because I am not good at them sorry. Please R&R and please NO BASHING!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sena the Sexy Kitten of Deimon High!**

Chapter 4

Sena was on a high; his team just won their first American Football game. Sena celebrating with his team win he heard a familiar voice.

"Has anyone seen Sena?" The voice of Mamori asks in a worried voice.

'She's always worried when it comes to me since I'm "weak" compared to her.' Sena thinks in frustration. Sena runs to change out of his gear and changes back into the cheerleading outfit.

"Yeah he is over there taking pictures as he cheerleads." A guy answers.

"What?! Cheerleading?! Hiruma!" Mamori yells as she storms over to where Sena and Hiruma were standing.

"Hiruma, you pervert! How dare you make Sena dress like this!" Mamori yells completely forgetting that Sena likes to cross-dress.

"Kekek Oh, yeah what are you going to do about, use your powers as a Disciplinary Officer to try and shut down the team?" Hiruma asks.

'She better not! Childhood friend or no childhood friend! My Hiruma-Koi has worked too hard for this.' Sena thinks with a growl.

"I won't do that. You are in the middle of a tournament, right? You guys will be disqualified if I do that. Instead, you are not to have anything to do with Sena anymore! I'm having him quit the American Football Team!" Mamori declared loudly. Kurita had tears in his eyes and he started to freak out, not wanting to lose Sena. Hiruma was pissed.

'How dare she try and take my Kitten away!' Hiruma thinks his jaw clenched.

"Mamori! I am not quitting the Team and you cannot make me quit! It is not your decision writher I stay on the Team or not!" Sena yells finally at his breaking point with dealing with Mamori's over protectiveness. Mamori was in shock that Sena was yelling at her.

'This must be Hiruma's evil influence. My Sena would never yell at me like this.' Mamori thinks in denial. Sena moves around Mamori who was standing in front of Hiruma so that he was standing beside.

"And another thing I and Hiruma are dating. So you better stop bad mouthing him." Sena says holding Hiruma's hand. Hiruma, Sena, Kurita and the rest of the team walked to the train station leaving Mamori standing there in shock.

-On the Train-

Sena and Hiruma were sitting away from the team since nobody wanted to sit next to them. Kurita and Mamori (Sad to say she came out of her shock in time to catch the train) were sitting across from them with Mamori glaring at Hiruma who had his arm around Sena.

"First victory! First victory! The Devil Bats' first victory! At this rate, we might get pretty far in the tournament! As long as we aren't matched up against the Oujou White Knight." Kurita says in joy.

'Yeah, I agree that would be a nightmare to have to go up against them this early.' Sena thinks with a shudder.

"Hiruma, who is our next opponent going to be?" Kurita asks.

"The Oujou White Knights." Hiruma stats bluntly.

'Shit!' Sena curses in his head and Kurita almost faints.

"Oh yeah, Hiruma, who is that Eyeshield?" A guy asks.

"Hiruma-San, introduce him to the Track Team!" The Track guy says (Sorry I forgot his name).

"Man, I wonder who he was?" Hiruma asks with a smirk on his face as he gives Sena a side look. Hiruma then continues.

"In American Football, even when the opponent scores 99 points, we'll win if we score 100 points. The most important thing American Football is offense. We block and secure the running route. If we do that, then Eyeshield 21 will definitely…snatch those 100 points!" Hiruma declares. Sena was pumped up.

'We will definitely win! I will show everybody that I have what it takes to be the best and fastest Running Back ever!' Sena thinks as he cannot wait for the next game.

-The Next Day-

'So our next game is against the Oujou White Knights, I cannot wait!' Sena thinks in excitement.

"Sena," A voice yells.

"Mamori-Neechan," Sena answers.

"As long as you're on the American football team, I've decided I will always be with you." Mamori says even though she is secretly going to get Hiruma away from Sena.

"What," Sena says in shock not wanting Mamori around so he can play in peace but if she is around how can he be Eyeshield 21?

"I will make sure none of the guys bully you." Mamori explains as she opens the door to the American football team's locker room.

"What!"

Mamori was in shock, she could not believe how filthy the locker room was.

"Okay, I am going to clean this mess up." Mamori announces in determination. Mamori and Sena set to the task of cleaning the small locker room.

-A Few Hours Later-

"Woah, it's sparkly clean, incredible!" Kurita says in glee as he walks in the now clean locker room.

"No that's incredible," Mamori says as she points to all of the bags and box of pastries Kurita was carrying.

"What are all of those for?" Sena asks.

"It's a party for the two of you, for joining the team." Kurita explains as he sets the sweets on the table.

"Oh, Kariya's cream puffs are definitely the best! The double layer of puff pastry is so…" Mamori trails off her mouth full.

"Velvety smooth," Kurita finished for her.

"They use milk instead of water for the shell!" Mamori says in excitement.

"I like the filling too… the little black bits." Kurita says in agreement.

"It's the vanilla beans! They're so…" Mamori was interrupted by the door to the locker room slamming open. Hiruma came stomping in with a box under his arm; he kicked the sweets off of the table, he then flipped the top of the table (showing that it was reversible) to its football field side.

"Oh, you're all here, good. I'm gonna explain the game against the White Knights." Hiruma says lazily as he dumps the contents of the box of the table.

"You could have waited until after we moved the cakes! You are so self-centered." Mamori yells angry that the cakes were ruined.

'It's refreshing to see a normal reaction to him.' Kurita thinks to himself.

'Hehe, that's my Hiruma for you.' Sena thinks with a warm smile, that Mamori did not like.

"The scale molders' club "gladly" worked all night to make these figures for us." Hiruma says with a cackle.

"Wow, there so life-like." Sena says in awe.

"All right, let's go over our strategy," Hiruma says as he picks up the Eyeshield 21 figure. "This one's gonna take it and run the whole time, that is all."

"I can do that." Sena says agreeing, even if it was not much of a strategy.

'All of the trouble for that.' Kurita thinks looking at the figures.

"That's my kitten." Hiruma says as he squeezes Sena's bubble butt.

"Stop molesting Sena!" Mamori yells not hearing anything earlier because she was cleaning up the cake mess.

"When you said he'll run the whole time… you mean no passing at all? Even, say, on a third down with 10 yards to go?" Kurita asks.

"Nobody can catch anyway, right?" Hiruma asks even though it really wasn't a question.

"Do you understand what they are talking about, Sena, because if you don't I can teach you since I memorized the American football rulebook last night." Mamori explains.

"Yes, I understand, the guys taught me." Sena says annoyed at Mamori for babying him again.

"Even if he did not know how the game worked I would teach him, since you could not have memorized the rules in one night." Hiruma scoffed.

"I did so learn it!" Mamori snaps.

"Oh-oh, well, what will you do if there is something that you can't answer? I'll give you three advanced questions. If you get of them wrong, then you can't argue with me ever again. Which means I can touch Sena anyway I want. You'll be an obedient little worker." Hiruma explains.

"Fine, let's go! On the other hand, if I answer them all correctly, then you have to promise not to bully anyone ever again!" Mamori snaps.

Hiruma vs. Mamori:

"First question: how many meters in ten yards?" Hiruma asks.

"That's easy, about nine meters." Mamori answers smugly.

"Wrong! You must be accurate to the decimal point." Hiruma cackles.

"T-That doesn't have anything to do with the rules of football!" Mamori snaps but then stats thinking then answers:

"It's 9.1440183 meters." Mamori answers. Hiruma flinches in anger he was sure she would not get that one.

"Second question: name all the ways that possession of the ball can change!" Hiruma snaps shooting his gun in the air.

"After points are scored, when a kick is caught, when the offense doesn't advance 10 yards in four downs, when the ball is kicked out of bounds, the end of the first half, when defense intercepts the ball, when a punted kick stops." Mamori lists.

"Last question," Mamori says smugly.

"C'mon, you guys. It's time for some strength training." Hiruma says leaving the room.

"Wait a minute!" Mamori yells following him out of the room leaving Sena and Kurita alone.

"We better go after them before they kill each other." Kurita says also leaving the room.

'I wonder what tomorrow will bring.' Sena thinks as he leaves the room.

Strength Test Results

Sena: 20 kg=44 Ibs

Hiruma: 75 kg=165 Ibs

Kurita: 160 kg=352 Ibs


End file.
